Katarina Tirial Couteau
"The reason doesn't matter. As long as tiny bit of hope exists, that's all that matters." - Katarina to Buzz Lightyear Katarina Du Couteau 'is a champion character from ''League of Legends. Appearance Katarina is a young 17 years girl with long, scarlet hair and green eyes,. She got a scar in her left eye when she was a child by Isaac Westcott's attack before Mikaela managed to make a escape for Katarina. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Angewomon described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of her school uniform on human world. Personality Katarina is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other Alliance of Freedom members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She tends to be a very careful person with the people around her but she spoke little and was very anti social in school days in the human world. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and is capable to give her life to help defenseless or in danger According to Shinoa, in the letter she wrote for her mother in another world, Katarina is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion". She is mostly a rather tomboyish, however she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes but she hides these things from others. Katarina describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect herself and her friends from other people when she was a child. She always was bullyned because of her red hair and a scar in her left eye that Isaac Westcott caused when she was newly born. She also was a very antisocial girl when she was on the human world because she began to hate the people around her because them actually have mistreated her in her school life for any logical reason, she never made a friend because of that. However, she never retaliated these moral harassment which were committed by boys and girls. She suffered so much that she came up to ignore everything that was happening around her and lived inside her head world, the only place it could be at peace. One day, her adoptive parents died in a in a car accident that made Katarina went into depression because her parents was the only thing she had, but a girl named La Folia saw her in depression and tried to comfort her, even not knowing who she was. La Folia came up even spend days in Katarina's house to try to animate her. Katarina was getting very friendly up to La Folia and they ended up becoming great friends and La Folia become the first friend of Katarina. When La Folia and Katarina became friends, Katarina began to meet new hobbies like martial art, anime, horror movies and video games and ended up becoming a otaku girl but that was not a sign of weakness because after she got very near to La Folia, Katarina began to find the courage to face the bullies who kept pestering her life and was trying to put her down because they thought that she has been very bold these days. When boys would tease her, she easily defeated them breaking up some of their fingers, and when girls were trying to spank her in groups she broke all their lips. She realized that during her fights it against bullies; she was loving it, she realized that somehow she liked fights and violence but she did not know why (this is due of her biologically relationship with her mother, Mikaela, who was a sadist and her father, Isaac Westcott, who was a homicidal maniac). Personally she can a very nice girl with compassion and care to people who are her friends but she tends to be a very violent person with villains, especially with soldiers from Balam Alliance. However, although she like violence (to her enemies), she has a code of honor; not kill. She just fight for fun in battles (a remarkable fact in Son Goku) that is a trace very common in ExKriegs. Sometimes she can be get very shy when the topic "love" comes out and have lack of experience on it. Katarina is known for her energetic personality and her love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. She will eat anything. She has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving her enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Katarina, for the most part, only fights to win and not kill, and spares her enemies after defeating them only for them to attack her when her back is turned. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Katarina can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion, such as when she questioned Elliot marriage to Karen; a 81 years old man married with a 35 years old woman. Despite her kind-hearted nature to her friends, Katarina can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. This anger means she can be vengeful, violent, cruel and sadistic (when her ExKrieg nature comes out). She has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around her. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid, although once she has a basic understanding of things, she learns very quickly. Her most remarkable ability is her will to succeed, her tenacity and persistence. She is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations and never give up even when the odds are stacked against her. It was shown that Katarina can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by La Folia, Katarina has a secret fondness for smut, erotic novels and even some hentais. Appearances LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline She is the main heroine protagonist from the upcoming Sword of Kings ''Storyline. She is a teenage student from the Raizen High School and later a warrior from Alliance of Freedom. She is known by her beautiful red hair, causing envy or it is incredibly discriminated by people. She is actually quite sarcastic, tomboyish, playful, and live in the "clouds world" without knowing anything of what happens around her. She also seems to not realize what people around her feel; love, jealousy, hatred and anger. Despite being a popular girl and even have fan clubs (by fanboys), she have few friend, La Folia as a example. She does not care about beauty, money, popularity, attention or fame, she just follows her life ahead. History Abandoned by her birth mother, Mikaela Du Tirial, Katarina was the biological daughter of Mikaela and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and is a ExKriegs, however, the fear of Isaac that one day the legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher could be born made him kill all ExKriegs on universe. Mikaela then, had to thrown Katarina, as a newborn child to another reality in hopes of protecting her from the mass genocide of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and sacrificed herself to save Katarina from Westcott. Katarina went on Earth Original (our world) in the present times and she was found by a couple of street vendors. Katarina was adopted by that couple, the Couteau household a European famility and grew up on Japan, Tokyo and she had a younger sister, Kotori Couteau when she was 4 years old. Scarlett grew up studying in public colleges, which suffered greatly bully and abuse because of her red hair and was nicknamed ''Red Haired Demon. She always received threatening letters, her materials were thrown out of the school, her food was stolen several times, different types of obscene names were written in her chair. Katarina, however, was also loved by other boys who thought she was beautiful, but at the same time she was quite hated, however, Katarina was up used with it until she completely began to ignore what was happening around her and was the most of her time in the world inside her mind. Katarina grew up being loved by boys and hated by girls but she always ignored the boys because they were just sexuals opportunists. Katarina tried to inform the school board several times, however, the school did nothing about it, because she was a daughter of hawkers. Since then, Katarina has ignored all around her and never made friends, her parents was the only people she talked in her childhood. When she became a 14 years teenager, her parents died in a car accident and went into depression to the point in thinking about commiting suicide since her parents was the only people she loved. However a unknown girl named La Folia saw her in depression and tried to comfort her, even not knowing who she was. La Folia came up even spend days in Katarina's house to try to animate her but Katarina was in silence for days and don't ate nothing for days. However, Katarina was getting along with La Folia as the days passed and they ended up becoming great friends. La Folia become the first friend of Katarina in her entire life. When La Folia and Katarina became friends, Katarina began to meet new hobbies. She loved like martial art, animes, horror movies and videogames, cakes, chocolates and animals and ended up becoming a otaku girl at some point. However, when she became very happy she discovered a strenght to face the bullies who kept pestering her school life and was trying to put her down again or when some of them were trying to abuse La Folia. She broken several bones and parts of students who tried to fight her, La Folia was actually supporting her, but not encouraging. La Folia knew what she felt and decided that she would support Katarine to overcome her tragic past, however, Katarina and La Folia were expelled several times, but this does not bother them as long they were together. One day, she and La Folia were transferred to Raizen High School, a school located in the southern area of Tokyo. On the first day of school, during the speech director for all new students at the school, Katarina and La Folia were the last student to enter the school and had to jump the fence. When Katarina and La Folia entered the school's opening salon, hundreds looked at Katarina and La Folia and quickly many were amazed by Katarina hair and La Folia's beauty, some men fell in love with them at first sight, as well as lesbians girls too. Katarina was wearing the traditional school uniform and still had a bread in her mouth and it attracted attention of many and La Folia was with completely sweaty and unbuttoned shirt. Both of them apologized aloud as a clumsies girls. Sword of Kings AA Sword of Kings Saga 0nd Sword of Kings Saga 1nd Sword of Kings Saga 2nd Sword of Kings Saga 3nd Sword of Kings Saga 4nd Sword of Kings Saga 5nd Sword of Kings Saga 6nd Sword of Kings Saga 7nd Sword of Kings Saga 8nd Sword of Kings Saga 9nd Sword of Kings Saga 10nd Sword of Kings Saga 11nd Sword of Kings Saga 12nd Sword of Kings: Rise of Fire Sword of Kings: Lost Memories Sword of Kings: Central Fiction Sword of Kings: Dead or Alive Sword of Kings: Bullet Train Sword of Kings: Tokyo Express Sword of Kings: Overlord Sword of Kings: Hoppo-chan! Sword of Kings: A Vengeance to Westcott Sword of Kings: The Final Countdown Powers & Abilities Human '''Advanced Growth Rate: Katarina is incredibly gifted. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds. She has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Weapon Chains: She can easily use swords or knife as weapons. But she used dual wield when she joined to the war on multiuniverse. Hero Powers Superhuman Physiology: Katarina naturally possesses a bevy of superhuman skills: adaptability, agility, analysis, awareness, balance, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, leadership, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, senses, speed, strength, tactics, vitality, and willpower. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving three civiliaz members into lockers in seconds before a giant explosion occurred. Although she rarely uses this skill, she possess an ability called body supremacy; she is capable of near complete, precise control of the movements and functions of all her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, and veins, and she can control them with both conscious and/or subconscious command. This makes her immune to forced motor control by others and allows her to adjust or improve body functions * Animal Gathering: By age twenty-six, Katarina seems to have gained the ability to attract rather than repel animals, as seen when she is surrounded by dogs of many sizes and breeds in her home, even some birds stay at her chair on school (played for comedy). She don't how she do that but she takes it as fun since she loves animals. *'Revised Echolocation Cannon Echo Counter Cannon': Katarina's version of Iizuka's technique A powerful shout, it vibrates on a reverse phase that cancels out other sounds. Combat Expert: Katarina is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Scarlet has also learned to catch bullets in her mouth as a form of self-defense Kurumi Tokisaki has commented that she is best in mid-air. *'Kurokami Rolling Savate': Katarina performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. *'Kurokami Lariat': Katarina strikes her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm. *'Kurokami Climb:' Katarina can scale building walls as high as the fifth floor. Katarina doesn't seem to have much control over her momentum however, as she reached the fifth floor while only intending to climb to the third. This may have been because she was in a hurry however. *'Kurokami Dancing': Using Kunisaki's bicycle, Katarina can quickly maneuver around multiple people, even while moving up a staircase. Because of how quickly she moves, Scarlet needs to tie up her hair before beginning. *'Kurokami Reflect': Borrowing Unzen's Super Balls, Katarina unleashes a barrage of attacks from several angles at amazing speed. However, Scarlet claims that the angles are completely random, as she lacks Unzen's calculation abilities, at least for the quantity of balls she uses to attack. The actual effectiveness of this attack is unknown, as her opponent, Takachiho, was able to dodge every single ball. *'Kurokami Open Blow': In Battle Mode, Scarlet charges forward and attacks with a palm strike. The hit packs enough force to knock back Darth Hades and caused him to spit up blood. *'Kurokami Hip Attack': While her body is being restrained, Katarina lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Katarina labels this as a "girly" attack. *'Kurokami Phantom': One of Katarina's signature moves, she first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Katarina blows forward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Katarina claims that she just speed forward when he blinked. The aim of Yuuki Terumi is to forcefully break through the sound barrier. **'Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version': After witnessing Hinokage's Theme Song, Katarina becomes capable of using Kurokami Phantom without any physical strain or damage. However, to use the Proper Version, Katarina must be in Altered God Mode and can only use it three times in one day. The aim of the Proper Version is to, instead of break the sound barrier, work with it in order to create a less self-harmful attack. **'Kurokami Final': Kurokami Phantom's final form, only usable after Katarina enters End God Mode, wherein her blood flow is greatly enhanced through the use of vibrations. To use this technique, Katarina first creates a shadow clone in front of her in order to break the sound barrier without losing any of her own speed or power. Afterwards, she follows the slip stream created by the clone. Kurokami Final utilizes blind spots; Katarina hides within her opponent's shadow while optimizing her speed. In the case of Brainiac, who dodged the attack, Katarina made a U-turn and attacked him from behind. Abyssal Punisher Facts *She refers the Anti Spirit Team (a DEM villainous organization) as Mecha-mecha Squad. *She likes Hamburger. *She shows no interest in love and have not aware of it, making her a very innocent person in these types of things. However, she fell in love only once for a fat old man with 80 years old in a square (obviously played for comedy). *The only person she show to be serious and cold is Isaac Westcott. Because she personally saw that the DEM soldiers massacring innocent people and raping women and children. Seeing this, Katarina feels a deep hatred inexplicable to Isaac. *She is 17 years old in the present plot. *She likes to make jokes about people who get killed and became ghost in the school to scare people. *She can excel in all subjects. Except in math and chemestry. *Her childish side comes out when she met people with nice personality (trying to tease them) and when she saw things related to puppies and kitties. *Her sadistic and violent personality come out when she is fighting a stronger opponent. Friends *Rihavein La Folia *Tohka Yatogami *Shido Itsuka *Yuu *Alliance of Freedom *All multi-Universe heroes *Mickey Mouse *Finn the Human *Naruto Uzumaki *Erza Scarlet *Ichigo Kurosaki *Monkey D. Luffy *Goofy *Goku *Raizen High School students *Ratatoskr *Kotori Heartnet *Autobots *Miku Izayoi *Daybrooke International students *Rias Gremory *Optimus Prime *Saitama *Tojou Basara *Fairy Tail *Elliot Woodman *Gotei 13 *Shinobi Alliance Personal Enemies *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *Hades Izanami *Darth Hades *Eckidina KnightWalker *Frieza *Leohart the Prince of Hell *Dark Heartnet *King Cold *Kurumi Tokisaki *Satan *Aya Tokoyogi *Ragyo Kiryuin *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire *Balam Alliance *Mana Ouma *Cell *Android 13 *Android 14 *Judge Claude Frollo *Fallen Hana *Akihiro Kurata *Aircraft Carrier Princess *Megatron *Decepticons *Raphael Drake *Jorhan Liebert *Emperor Palpatine *General Esdeath *Unicron Goals #'Become a businesswoman' #'Help Alliance of Freedom' #'Rescue Kotori from DEM Empire' #'Protect Tohka Yatogami' #'To make the Spirits know happiness' #'Protect the multi-universe from Balam Alliance' #'Defeat Isaac Westcott' #'Defeat Satan' #'Defeat Darth Hades' #'To destroy the Demons from Satan books' #'Help the Ratatoskr' #'To remember her past' #'Learn how to sing' #'Destroy Triggers Hell' #'Destroy all dark and villainous organization on multi-universe' #'Destroy Sith Empire' #'Destroy Galactic Empire' #'Destroy DEM Empire' #'To prevent Abyssals from destroying the universe' #'To free all living beings under Balam Alliance oppression' #'Defeat Fallen Hana' #'Stop the Raven Tail' Theme Song Emotional Song Battle OST Dark OST Quotes *''"Why you heroes have to do so nice but long phrases?"'' *''"It's hamburger today! Come on!"'' *''"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world."'' *''"I will definitely, bring Train to our side again. And hand it over to you. That is not all. I will make DEM not hurt you again. You no longer need to go through those painful or scary things. I won't let them near you. I will—become, your heroine."'' *''"Killing is not power. Power is have the power to kill but not kill. Something you demons don't understand."'' *''"Koi? (love in Japanese) It's delicious?'' *''"If they reject you! Then more than all of them combined! I will accept you even more!"'' *''"Friendship is not only memories. Are our bonds that will last for eternity!"'' *''"There is no immortality here. Only an insane declaring himself a God."'' *''"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even the worse among them."'' *''"True heroes stand firm in face of danger."'' *''"If my luck was food for ghosts, they would starve."'' *''"Do that... beat this boy and I'll show you hell."'' *''"That nightmare again... mom... daddy..."'' *''You have parents! They love you and do everything for you! Do not flatter yourself that you are the most abused daughter in the world your damn spoiled brat! '' *''"A hero is not person with super powers. But a person with a dream to change the world for the better."'' *''"You know that guy who do memes with phrases on the internet the whole day''?'' Yes. Its me.'' *''"Wow. People have such interesting social lives. And I'm just here watching anime. It's much better than drinking beer around~."'' *''"OBJECTION!"'' *''"Too much episodes! Not enough time!"'' *''"I'm solo."'' *''"God bless the Hentai!"'' *''Hate stupid math...'' *''"2fab4u"'' *''"Teabag this hacker".'' Dialogues *''"You're that Darth-something?"'' **''Darth Hades: "?I'm Darth Hades..."'' *''"I'm Katarina I am (in)sane unlike you."'' **''"?Ragyo Kiryun:.... Wha-"'' **''"Karen Nora Mathers: She means sane..."'' *''"And he looks at the girl and falls for her... ?Kiss the girl!?'' **''?Yuu: *blush* SHUT UP!'' *''"Follow your heart with you but take your brain with you."'' **''Tryie: "I was friendzoned..."'' **''Katarina: "Well... what's the point in have muscles if the brain is smaller than an amoeba?" *''Jessica Bailey: "ARGHH! Son Bit%& *punches Scarlet* **''Katarina: "YOU PUNCH MY NOSE!"'' **''Jessica Bailey: "YOU BIT MY ARM!"'' **''Katarina: "YOU PUNCH ME IN THE NOSE!"'' **''Jessica Bailey: "YOU BIT ME IN MY FUC&%ÏNG ARM! YOU BIT&H!"'' **''Katarina: "Well at least you're wearing an outfit! Did my nose wears skirt to you!?" *''Katarina: *Knock* *Knock* **''Sith Trooper: "Who is there?"'' **''Katarina: *punch in face* "THE DOOR!"'' *''Smith: "Look, Katarina,.. I always loved you. Would you please be my girlfriend!?"'' **''Katarina: "Sorry , I'm "gamero". Who are you by the way?"'' **''La Folia: Katarina...'' *''Katarina: "Hey Silver, you were in my dream last night."'' **''Silver: "Awww~"'' **''Katarina: "Yeah, you died."'' Gallery tAG_166000.jpg league_of_legends___katarina_fanart_by_derricksong-d94kex0.jpg katarina_du_couteau___league_of_legends_by_princesslettuce-d5bcuxr.png reysample-8b147c557dd9eeeb38843c7c970302b6.jpg rey9c8d4033656872c95175b01cd1c3bada.jpg rey2013-11-26-619834.jpeg reye050dc179a7c147020b362e62832f386.jpg Katarina.jpg by Winter.jpeg reyc169d1fcbeccbbd645f81d66902ffc6a.jpg rey2015-08-29-764674.jpeg rey1d67544e2c5423d7dca81d90327b7a73.jpg rey39340485_p0.png rey41263803_p0.jpg reysample-95d1874079422ca22512df2d93ba6903.jpg reysample-6de3bbc35634f379eb84f8e512a91a0d.jpg rey52278519_p0_master1200.jpg rey58.jpg rey1e0a3d0777ae7b4f9df7888f06cdeb30.jpg rey598be323991f63273783ffc9fd9ebf89.jpg reyc63db7350a88e8187b2d7c82f0f6d681.png reyB7bHvn4IgAQv4YI.png reytumblr_ndwxvhsc9I1rm1sxao7_500.jpg reysample-4fba535894e1921f764cac22ea76ef40.jpg reysample-2f682190a84009d3d68980df93446285.jpg rey47a109aa2dd6de5c286e655367e32942.jpg reysample-f6bb36feddaae93409fa185c65a2d7ca.jpg reyMiss-Fortune-league-of-legends-games-erotic-1231053.jpeg rey0649135a99505c87310e0da1d3e2716f.png reysample-41183ee05937333d7475762c8608f344.jpg reyLNXCWvmS.jpeg reytumblr_nsr7mfb17Y1s0adc8o1_500.jpg rey0a158a7e39aab44dca3c8766ac8c1c7b.jpg rey2015-09-05-766454.jpeg rey88027d310f1c155cbedf64e47cd6a9b2.jpg rey59e4759fe0c342c89f0dc5f1a10c9678.jpg reyf6103c44ef79364a78dd759a9098b2d4.jpg reysample-4983c086c7819db271a4cd988967e082.jpg rey2013-07-11-592056.jpeg reytumblr_nblbwcn7G21s5o38lo1_500.jpg reykatarina_du_couteau_games_weapons_lone_red_hd-wallpaper-1250145.jpg reybQzUsviW.png rey94b780e43674bbc610b0d3bbcfbe7b49.png reysample-a36a268ef6613d178df1d7c4aa27386f.jpg reysample-535e232a0dd0b310b3397aa9ef81baa2.jpg reya6166a794df54464abac4c872d3ffdb8.jpg reya047be95ce1a718309dafccde82cbee3.jpg reysample-8019e9951efde4186c165976f7f59700.jpg reye0a6960c62a47374aa6d5fcf66a7b15c.jpg reysample-91a1daab3a7ff651ee19ade2e19d4243.jpg reykatarina_du_couteau_6_by_kinpatsu_cosplay-d89ts5x.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Badass Normal Category:Funniest Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Counterparts Category:Animal Lover Category:Child Lovers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Abuse Victims Category:Sane Characters Category:Big Goods Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Raizen High School Category:Nicest Characters Category:True Heroes Category:Hungry Villains Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Anti Nazi Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Abyssals Category:Regenerators Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Pacifists Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Armored Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Amazons Category:Survivalists Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Fettered Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reality Saver Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Dude Magnet Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Shy Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stoic Characters Category:Virtotic Best Buds